Engine management is becoming increasingly dependent on complex electronics and is no longer solely reliant on mechanical devices such as hydraulic control mechanisms. With the expansion of electronics-based control, manufacturers frequently develop uniquely tailored or derivative ECUs in order to accommodate various changing demands for ECU functionality.
Manufacturers commonly experience obsolescence challenges with existing legacy ECUs, which may be developed in families or product suites. Developing cost effective replacement ECUs is constrained by each ECU family having unique mounting connectors and pin-outs, which impose distinct form and fit requirements. ECUs generally include one or more microcontrollers or microprocessors, a driver circuit, and connectors. These components are typically all mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and disposed in a housing.